It is well known in the art of security gate controllers to have a printed circuit board on which to contain the controller, which may include such things as a microprocessor/microcontroller which can be programmed to perform a number of functions, as well as selectively positionable input/output switches utilized to customize the control of the security gate for a particular installation, e.g., setting alarm sensors, timers, operating frequencies and the like. These are most often done with switches and rheostats and the like that are fixedly attached to the printed circuit board containing the remainder of the security gate operating system controller, or substantially all of it. Certain elements, e.g., security gate loop controller modules may require, e.g., more complex customization for a given unit installation, e.g., setting the frequency at which a vehicle detection loop used by the system controller will operate, and the operating circuitry and components to operate the security gate vehicle detection unit. In such cases it may be necessary to have a module that is detachable from the printed circuit board and easily substituted for with a like module. In such cases, it is critical that the installer at the site of the security gate in question be able to correctly install the module. This can require correctly positioning the module with respect to connector pins or sockets on the printed circuit board with the corresponding socket or pins on the module, without damaging the pins or socket on the respective members, assuring that all pins are inserted into the appropriate socked on either the printed circuit board or the module, as appropriate, and retaining the module in connection on the circuit board, but allowing for subsequent removal and substitution in order to correct malfunctions or to change the desired operating characteristics of the security gate after initial installation. Since the modules can be rather substantial in size and heavy, misalignment in installation, in addition to perhaps improperly connecting each pin to its appropriate socket, may cause serious damage, as by bending one or more misaligned pins in the installation process.
There is, therefore a need for a better method and apparatus for the installation of controller modules onto a controller printed circuit board for a security gate controller.